


Pawprints in the Snow

by swagnushammersmith



Category: Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnushammersmith/pseuds/swagnushammersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Snowby ficlets/drabbles. May be spoiler-y.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Fables  
> Pairing: Snowby  
> Characters: Snow White, Bigby Wolf, Therese Wolf, Darien Wolf, Ambrose Wolf, Winter Wolf, Blossom Wolf, Conner Wolf  
> Word Count: 449  
> Additional Notes: Written for Snowby Week. Warning: So cute you will cry. I’m still crying. Spoiler-y if you haven’t read past Fables #50.

Summer nights in the Wolf Valley offered clear skies, cool breezes, and the perfect setting for the occasional camp out. The cubs frequently took advantage of these opportunities, and dragged Snow and Bigby along with them. They didn’t mind so much because Bigby enjoyed teaching the cubs little things like how to build a campfire and how to put it out when you’re finished; and Snow loved to tell them stories with the constellations in the night sky.

One night Snow brought along a book so the cubs could look at other constellations that they couldn’t see in the summer night sky. Bigby made sure to point out Canis Major, the Big Dog, with the brightest star, Sirius.

“There’s dogs in the sky, too?” the cubs asked. “Are they wolves like us?”

 

“Yes, they are,” Bigby said, to which Snow gave him a light slap on the knee. “Canis Major is actually your dad up there.”

Bigby was met with a collective response of, “Really?”

“Yeah!” He smiled. “The gods saw how great and strong your dad was, so they arranged the stars in his image.”

“They don’t really look like you, not even in wolf form!” Winter said.

“Maybe the Gods have a different way of expressing their art,” Snow explained.

“Yeah,” Bigby said as he pointed at another formation just under Canis Major. “And you see this one, here?” The cubs leaned in closer so they could see as Bigby connected the stars on the page with his finger. “That one’s named Columba, or the dove. That one represents your mom.”

“But mom isn’t a bird!” Ambrose said.

“But she is, kind of,” said Darien, “cause she can fly on that magic carpet!”

“That isn’t the point, Darien,” Bigby interrupted. “Doves are known for their beauty and kindness, and that’s why the gods decided to put your mom’s image in the stars.”

“Bigby,” Snow expressed with flattery in her voice.

Bigby looked into Snow’s eyes with admiration as he continued. “The gods knew that your mom and dad would one day fall in love and get married, so they put the great dog next to the dove in the sky. Because they thought there was nothing more beautiful or strong than our love.”

“That’s so beautiful!” Blossom said.

“One day, I’m gonna impress the gods with my strength and bravery and they’ll put ME in the stars!” Darien said.

“Yeah, right,” Therese said. “They’ll see how beautiful and pure I am and they’ll wanna put me in the stars!”

“Tell us about some more stars, Mom!” Conner said.

“Alright,” Snow said as she pointed at another constellation in the book, “That there is the winged horse Pegasus….”


	2. Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: The Wolf Among Us/Fables  
> Pairing: Snowby  
> Characters: Bigby Wolf, Snow White  
> Word Count: 100  
> Additional Notes: NSFWish? Written for Snowby Week.

Snow kept a straight face through the day, even as she re-imagined the events of last night. The sensation of Bigby’s lips between her shoulder blades, his fingers burying themselves in her hair, and lustful moans echoing in her bedroom all revisited Snow as she went about her work. 

 

No one could ever know about it. For the sake of professionalism, she had to keep this secret. They had to keep this secret. She pushed aside her thoughts and called the next person in line into the Business Office. For all they knew, it was just another day for her.


	3. Tender Paws of the Wolf (Big Beans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Fables  
> Pairing: Snowby  
> Characters: Snow White, Bigby Wolf  
> Word Count: 304  
> Additional Notes: Alternatively titled, “Big Beans.” I started writing this idea for yesterday’s fanfic, but that turned into cute Wolf family shenanigans. I still wanted to write something with Bigby’s wolf toe beans so here it is. Written for Snowby Week. Title is a quote taken from “The Company of Wolves” by Angela Carter.

It was a clear night in the Wolf Valley.

In the forest, Snow and Bigby were lying together in post-coital bliss. The couple snuck out of the manor to savor the moments that they could have alone, and on such a beautiful night.

Snow laid on top of Bigby, letting her finger dance in his chest hairs. “You should turn into your Big Bad Wolf self so your fur can keep me warm,” she said.

“We could go back inside if you’re worried about getting cold,” Bigby said.

“I know, but I don’t wanna go back inside, yet. Plus I love how your fur feels. And…”

Bigby lifted his head up a little, curiosity leading him down the trail of that last sentence. “And…?”

Snow giggled and grabbed Bigby’s hand to caress in her own smaller hands. “You know the soft part of animals’ paws? You know, the….. the beans?”

Bigby laughed. “You mean the pads?”

“I like ‘beans’ more.”

“What about the… ‘beans?’”

“I wanna see if they’re soft enough to use as a pillow.” Snow rubbed her cheek against Bigby’s palm to illustrate her point. “And your paws are big enough!”

“You know, as ridiculous as that sounds, I’m willing to test this out with you.” Bigby began to lift his body up, causing Snow to move off of him, so that he could turn into his full wolf form.

Bigby rested his body back on the ground after transforming. Snow snuggled herself against one of his forepaws, resting her head on Bigby’s soft pads.

“Is it as soft as you imagined?” Bigby asked as he put his head down, the grey fur of his face tickling Snow’s back.

“Hmmmmmm, could be softer,” Snow said as she rubbed her face against the tender paw, “but it’s still very nice.”


	4. Soft Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why sleep when Snowby????????????

Everybody knew that Bigby was smitten with Snow from the way he looked at her, it was no secret. But few noticed the way he spoke about her, said her name. Her name carried off his lips like a light snowflake in the wind. The wolf always made sure to handle her name with care, as if he were afraid to break the snowflake if he blew the wind too hard in the wrong direction. Even when Bigby was angry, his tone softened for her name. Those that listened to how he spoke Snow’s name knew he was in love.


	5. Property of Snow White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bigby and Snow go out for a quick shopping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 673

It was a regular day at the super center. People walked in and out with their purchases, avoiding contact with others and the possibility of getting run over by passing cars. Bigby and Snow were a couple of people seeking a simple purchase, and it embarrassed Bigby that he had to come along for the ride.

“Why do I have to come along for this?” he asked.

Snow looked at him and smiled. “This was your idea, Bigby,” she said. Bigby sighed. She wasn’t wrong, it was his idea. But for him to be there, and in such a public place, too. “Would you rather we go to a personal engraver?” Snow already knew the answer. She asked him more so to tease.

“No, Snow, let’s get this over with, I guess,” he said as they walked up to the machine in the front that made dog tags.

“It’ll be fine, Bigby,” Snow said as she inserted her money into the machine. “No one will know it’s for you.”

Bigby huffed, “I guess not.”

“What kind would you like on your collar?” Snow pointed to the different shapes of dog tags on the screen. 

Bigby immediately looked behind him to make sure no one was judging him. “Can you keep it down, Snow? The mundies don’t need to know….”

“Be a good doggy, Bigby and tell me which one you want.”

He nervously crossed his arms. “Would the bone be too stupid and obvious?”

“It’s your collar, you tell me.”

“Bone, then.” Snow chuckled as she selected the bone shaped tag on the screen. The customized text option then came on the screen, which scared Bigby. “You know what you’re gonna put?”

“I was thinking something like, ‘Snow’s Little Slut.’” Snow said with a devilish smile. 

“Snow,” Bigby whined under his breath.

“I’m kidding, Bigby,” she said as she started typing on the machine what she really wanted on the tag. “Is that better?” She pointed to the screen.

“BIGBY, IF LOST, RETURN TO SNOW WHITE,” the tag read.

“What about, ‘Property of Snow White?’” Bigby suggested with a hand over his face to hide the redness that flushed over.

“I like that better, actually.” Snow quickly made the revision. “Aaaaand, submit.” She pressed the final button so that the machine would start forging the tag. “The hard part’s over, ya scared little pup.” 

Bigby leaned against the machine with his best effort to act casual. “I thought we agreed we’d keep the ‘pup’ talk in the… in more private quarters.” He was itching to smoke now, with all the scents and sounds of the people in the store taking up his senses, and his nerves higher than usual. But he’d have to wait five minutes at least for the stupid machine to make his little dog tag.

“I know,” Snow said. “You know I just like to tease you.”

“To a torturous extent sometimes.”

“But you look so cute when you’re all flustered when I tease you.” Snow said.

Bigby pretended not to care, but his insides fluttered at Snow calling him cute. He was hopeful she would call him cute again when he put on his collar later that night with the new tag on it. “How much longer on the thing?”

“Looks to be about three more minutes,” Snow said. “Why, you itching to get it on already?” She smiled.

“Sure, we’ll go with that,” Bigby said. “But really, I need to go outside and smoke. Come on out when it’s ready.” He stood outside the exit with a quickly lit cigarette between his fingers. The outside didn’t provide much relief from all the different scents and sounds, but at least he could smoke. 

He was halfway done with his cigarette when Snow finally came out with the finished product. In her hand was the silver bone-shaped tag, reading “BIGBY, PROPERTY OF SNOW WHITE.” Bigby smiled at it. “It’s perfect.”

“Wanna test drive it now?” 

Bigby said nothing, but instead rushed to Snow’s car, giving her his answer.


	6. Train of Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a fic writing prompt meme on Tumblr. Thanks to maebmin for giving the ask that spawned this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU sorta situation.

The subway was a necessary evil in Snow’s day-to-day life. It was the most convenient mode of transportation, as her place of work was a 30-minute ride away from her home. There were plenty of people like her on this underground train, just trying to get to where they needed.

However, she was met with the company of certain colorful characters on the subway. Loud, obnoxious people, smelly nerds on their way to a convention… and today, Snow noticed that there was a guy that could not stop staring at her. Worse, yet, he kept getting closer and closer to where she was sitting as passengers got off at each stop. She just prayed that the seat next to her didn’t empty so soon that he could fill it.

Sadly, that was exactly what happened. She immediately pulled out her phone so that she could busy her attention, and hopefully give this guy the hint that she did not want to be bothered.

“Well, hello miss,” he said. Snow groaned internally but didn’t pull her eyes away from her phone. Maybe he would go away if he thought she did-

“Miss, I said, hello!” he tapped her on the shoulder this time. Great. She begrudgingly looked up at him. “Nice weather we’re having today, huh?”

“Sure, it’s freaking gorgeous out,” she said, looking back at her phone. She typed a comment on someone’s Facebook status. When would this guy go away?

“I bet you have a lot of friends on that Facebook, a pretty girl like you.”

_There are five stops to go on this forsaken ride home_ , Snow thought to herself, her eyes widening in annoyance. 

“Mind if I added you on there?” he started to pull his phone from his pocket.

“My Facebook is only for family and really close friends,” Snow said firmly. The subway came to a stop, and more people filed out. _Four stops._

“I’m sure we can get to be close friends, since we clearly ride the same train everyday.”

Snow began to panic, she just wanted to be left the fuck alone. This guy was leaning too close to her and she felt violated just from him breathing the same air as her. She’d rather deal with sitting next to a sweaty nerd.

“What’s your name so I can-”

“Hey babe, there you are!” Snow looked up, and saw a rugged man standing over her. Thankfully for Snow, she recognized this man’s face, as he took the same train to and from work like she did. He never gave off creepy vibes, as he was usually engrossed in a book.

“Hey!” she said with a breath of relief.

“There’s seats over there, would you like to sit?” he asked.

“That would be great!” she said, getting up and paying no mind to the creepy man that sat next to her. 

The train started up again as soon as they sat down. “Are you okay?” her new friend asked.

“Ye-yeah, I’m fine now, thanks,” Snow said.

“That guy really doesn’t know when to get a clue,” he whispered, pulling out a book for his ride home. “I’m Bigby, by the way.”

“Snow,” she replied with a smile. “You’re not gonna creep on me and ask for my Facebook profile, are you?”

“No, I wouldn’t ask you something like that if you weren’t comfortable with me.”

“Thank goodness.” Snow felt even more relieved. “What are you reading there?”

“It’s called _The White Stag_ ,” Bigby replied. “I am almost done with it, and that’s because I have had the hardest time putting it down.”

“That’s good that you like it. Maybe I should pick up a copy and avert the attention of creeps on this train ride.”

“If you want, I could let you borrow mine tomorrow morning, because I know I’ll finish it tonight. Only if you want to.” 

“I would really like that, thank you, Bigby.”

“I’ll save a spot for you then,” Bigby said as he opened his book.

“Thanks again, Bigby, for getting me away from that creep,” Snow said with a sincere smile.

“Not a problem,” Bigby smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I really haven't written much Snowby lately, as I have fallen into Marvel H E L L and loving every second of it. I've been (slowly) chipping away at my [Demons AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3886795/chapters/8690665), at least, so give it some love!
> 
> If you imagined a weird clueless creepy dude that you've have the unfortunate displeasure of interacting with at some point in your life as the guy that Snow had to deal with here, then I must let you know that I share your pain. If only Bigby were there to save us all in the real life situation of dealing with them. Sigh.
> 
> The book that Bigby mentions at the end is me dropping a name for a friend. The White Stag by Linden Flynn is on Amazon and you should support her and give her love!
> 
> [ Screech at me on Tumblr. I'll be sure to screech back.](pietromaximdotmov.tumblr.com)


End file.
